A Tail of Enchantment
by Hemmlock
Summary: This story was a product of extreme boredom, access to coloring pages and rainbow markers, bad mix.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on Screamer, it's not that bad."

"'NOT THAT BAD?!' PRIMUS THUNDERCRACKER, WHAT IN THE PIT DO YOU _MEAN_ 'NOT THAT BAD?!'"  
"Well, I mean, we can still fly, and... Stuff... Hey, could you maybe stop screaming?"

"Oh, because being able to fly fixes the fact that you, me, and Skywarp are, what, oh yeah, THREE INCHES HIGH AND FLESHY!!!"

"He's got a point TC, this isn't gonna' sit too well with Megatron."

Sarscream got up off the leaf that he'd been using as a chair fluttering the transparent insect like wings to keep aloft and trailing a trail of fine shiny dust behind him. "Oh, and on top of those we're _femms_. So, I'm sure that magical fairy dust or something is going to turn us back to normal, _hmm_?" Starscream pulled at the bottom of the skimpy red and while minidress he/she was now wearing.

Thundercracker fluttered back slightly, just out of arm's reach. Though, Thundercracker had to admit, Starscream was right, but who could blame him for being optimistic? The three of them were wearing minidresses, slippers, and they had black hair. Skywarp's dress was black with some vertical purple stripes, and purple slippers, his hair was in two buns that resembled ears. Starscream's dress was red with a thick horizontal white stripe in the middle, his hair was short and spiked, and his slippers were red. Thundercracker had a light blue minidress with an off center vertical white stripe running down it, blue slippers, with his hair in a high bun.

"You know," Skywarp said looking down at the shiny dust that was constantly falling from unknown sources off all three of them. "This dust could make it hard to be discrete."

Thundercracker cut in before Starscream could say anything. "Wow, 'Warp, that's really perceptive of you, I don't think that either of us could have thought of that without your help."

"Nice."

"Hey, that's not funny!"

This argument might have kept on going, possibly going on to talk about what would happen if the Dinobots took square dancing lessons, but they were interrupted by the presence of a purple and black chipmunk with red eyes. The chipmunk was followed by a woman in a long, puffy, navy blue dress, with a red visor and facemask. The woman's hair was also navy and on her chest she had a... Decepticon symbol? Wait, was that..?

"Soundwave?" Starscream asked, and the woman looked over at the three tiny would be Decepticon seekers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sooo, that's Ravage?" Thundercracker skeptically examined the fawn that was looking up at him.

"Affirmative." Soundwave Answered, sounding just as uncharismatic as usual. He sat down in the grass and the oddly colored forest creatures gathered around him. Rumble was a red and black bunny, and his brother, Frenzy, was a light blue and white squirrel. Lazerbeak was a red and black, Buzzsaw was black, white, and yellow, and Ratbat was purple and black, all three of them were chipmunks. And Ravage, of course, was a black and dark gray fawn. All of them had red eyes, save for Rumble and Frenzy, who were wearing red visors, so their eye color was undetermined. Soundwave himself looked akin to Disney's Snow White.

"Well, isn't this just lovely?" Starscream commented dryly from somewhere above them. "You look like a story book character gone wrong."

"So do you, Starscream." A new voice spoke up this time. It sounded vaguely of Megatron, though more like a prepubescent girl.

"Oh, wow…. Megatron, is that you...? You look…. Different…" Starscream, from his vantage point, could see what had been the leader of the Decepticon army, though now….

The figure that struggled through the foliage was indeed a prepubescent girl, but it was also Megatron. He, or she, had long light gray hair, black eyebrows, deep red eyes, a light gray dress, with a dark red apron tied in a bow at the back. But it was Megatron, and this was clearly shown by the big black fusion cannon attached to his arm.

"What are you doing up there, Starscream?" inquired Megatron, arching an eyebrow.

"Hiding." Was the only response he got.

"Well you're not doing much of a good job are you? Your dust is giving you away."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, I didn't know."

"Well, then you can't have been hiding."

"Shut up!" Screamed Starscream, and he fluttered higher up into the tree he was in and pouted.

Soundwave cut in before Megatron could rebuke and continue the argument, which wouldn't end till one of them got hurt, which would most likely be Starscream. "Suggestion: find other Decepticons that have been transformed."

As expected, Megatron ignored Starscream in favor of paying attention to Soundwave. "Good idea Soundwave! Let's move out."

And than they left, without Starscream, who refused to leave his tree.


End file.
